I'll Go!
by Sulli Otter
Summary: Yesung merasa sendiri


**Title : I'll Go...!**

**Pairing : Yesung and other member**

**Genre : Angst, Tragedy**

**Rating : PG-13**

**Warning : Character-death**

**Summary : aku merasa sendiri...**

Pikiranku sangat kacau hari ini, aku tak tau harus ngapain. Aku bingung dengan emosiku yang terus naik turun tak terkendali ini. Dengan cara apa aku harus mengendalikannya? CINTA. Ya... ada yang bilang dengan cinta maka emosiku akan bisa seimbang tapi pertanyaannya adalah aku tak punya CINTA! Atau lebih tepatnya tak punya grasa tentang itu. Rasa itu sudah mati, jauh terkubur dalam lubuk hatiku yang paling dalam dan gak akan pernah bangkit lagi dan tak akan pernah ada yang bisa membangkitkannya lagi.

Aku benci diriku sendiri yang tak stabil ini. Semua orang memanggilku si "pendiam" yang dingin dan angkuh. Apa aku ANGKUH? Entahlah aku sendiri tak tau, semua orang yang kutemui selalu mengatakan "hai" dan aku hanya melihatnya denga tatapan dingin tak bersahabat hingga aku dengar lagi mereka pasti mengatakan "Angkuh sekali orang ini". Dua kalimat yang sudah sangat kuhapal jika aku bertemu dengan orang baru. SI PENDIAM! Memang kenapa kalau aku jadi orang yang pendiam? Apa itu dosa? Apa itu menggangu kalian semua? Jawabannya adalah TIDAK...! karna aku tak pernah merepotkan kalian dan aku tak menggantungkan hidup ku pada kalian sehingga aku harus berubah menjadi seorang anak yang manis jika aku bertemu dengan kalian...!

Aku BENCI kalian semua...! aku benci cara kalian menatapku dan aku benci cara kalian menyimpulkan siapa diriku sebenaranya. Kalian tak "TAU APA-APA" tentang aku jadi kumohon jangan menyimpulkan tentang diriku yang seperti itu. Aku menderita dengan ini semua... apa kalian tau kalau aku begitu kesepian? Aku juga pingin punya teman, aku pengen merasakan yang namanya sahabat dalam kehidupanku, aku ingin itu semua ada.

Apa kalian tau? Aku begitu iri melihat kalian yang bisa akrab dan selalu tersenyum, tertawa bersama, menangis bersama, bercanda, bermain, mengerjakan hal-hal yang kita sukai bersama. Aku ingin merasakan semua itu. Kenapa kalian tak penah mengerti dengan keinginanku. Kalianlah yang membuatku jadi seperti ini.

Dulu, waktu kita masih berteman, dulu dikala hatiku masih bisa menerima yang namanya teman atau sahabat kalian tak memberika itu semua. Masih teringat jelas diotakku dimana kalian selalu menghindariku dikala aku mendekati kalian. Kalian selalu saja menghinaku dikala aku salah dalam berucap atau berbuat. "dasar bodoh" itulah kata yang selalu kalian ucapkan jika aku melakukan kesalahan. Bodonya aku, aku hanya tersenyum mendengar kalian mengatakan itu semua walau sebenarnya aku sakit. Sakit sekali mendengar kalian mengatakan itu. Mulai saat itu aku perlahan menjauhi kalian hingga akhirnya semakin jauh dan kita tak pernah bertegus sapa lagi. Aku selalu menghindar jika aku melihat kalian dari jauh karena aku tak ingin beremu dengan kalian, aku tak ingin menyapa kalian. Kalian tak menyadari kepergianku, kalian tetap bahagia, kalian tetap tersenyum, tertawa dan bermain bersama. Tidak kah kalian menyadari kepergianku?

Sebegitu tak berartikah aku untuk kalian hingga kalian tak menyadari ketiadaanku? Hah... aku lelah dengan semua ini, aku ingin pergi, tuhan ambil nyawaku sekarang juga. Aku tak ingin menderita lebih lama lagi. Aku tak kuat tuhan. Aku rela aku ikhlas karna tak ada yang mengiginkaku lagi di dunia ini. Aku ingin berkumul dengan ayah dan ibu juga kakak ku yang kini ada disurga. Aku rindu sekali terhadap mereka. Karena merekalah yang dahulu selalu ada untuk ku dalam keadaan apapun.

Selamat tinggal semuanya,,,,,,,,,,, aku pergi, aku yakin kalian tak akan merasa kehilanganku karna kalian terus tertawa walaupun tanpa ku. Maaf jika selama ini aku menjadi beban untuk kalian. Maaf jika aku selalu merepotkan kalian. Maaf... maaf... maaf... hanya itu yang bisa ku ucapkan. Selamat tinggal.. aku menyayangi kalian semua. Aku sangat senang bisa berkumpul dengan kalian semua, hyung dan dongsaengku... aku sangat senang bisa sempat tergabung dengan kalian semuat dalam satu boy band yang sangat terkenal dan disanjung oleh seluruh dunia, yang mempunyai member paling banyak "SUPER JUNIOR", aku bangga telah menajadi keluarga walaupun hanya sebentar. Aku bangga sempat memiliki itu semua. Aku akan selalu mengingat kalian semua. Selamat tinggal.

Orang yang sangat tak berarti untuk kalian...

Orang yang sangat menyayangi kalian semua...

Yesung

Itulah surat terakhir yang ditinggalkan oleh yesung untuk hyung dan dongsaengnya sebelum dia meneggak puluhan pil penghilang sakit kepala menggunakan bir. Dia pergi dengan damai, seulas senyum terukir dibibirnya. Air mukanya terlihat tenag dan damai.

Semua anggota super junior sangat berduka. Raut penyesalan terlihat diwajah mereka semua. Tapi semua itu sudah terlambat. Nasi telah menjadi bubur.

"Yesung-ah... kenapa kau bisa berpikir bodoh seperti itu, apa ini yang kau sebut menyayangi kami? Apa jadinya super junior tanpa mu? Aku memang bodoh, kenapa aku tak pernah menyadari itu semua. Aku mengira semuanya baik-baik saja. Nyatanya?". Sang leader berkata sambil menangis. Sejuta penyesalan timbul dihatinya. Tapi sekali lagi itu semua telah terlambat. Penyesalan memang selalu datang belakangan.

"Yesungie... tega sekali kau menganggap kami tak menyukaimu, tega sekali kau menganggap kami tak menyadari kehadiranmu. Kau anggap apa kami semua hah? Dasar bodoh". Salah satu anggota yang paling cantik yang mendapat julukan cinderella berkata dengan marah setelah membaca surat terakhir yang ditinggalkan oleh dongsaengnya itu.

Raut penyesalan tak pernah hilang dari wajah mereka setelah membaca surat yang ditinggalkan Yesung tersebut, mereka sangat tersiksa dengan itu semua. Mereka tak menyangka kalau Yesung akan berpikiran seperti itu. Mereka menyesal telah mengabaikannya. Tapi apa daya, semuanya sudah sia-sia. Walau mereka menangis samapi Korea banir pun tak akan mengembalikan sosok yang sangat mereka rindukan, sosok yang sudah mereka sia-siakan keberadaannya. Sosok yang kini telah ditimbun dengan tanah. Sosok yang tanpa mereka sadari sedang memperhatikan mereka dengan sebuah senyum bahagia terukir di bibirnya "terimakasih karna sebenarnya kalian menyayangiku dan menganggapku ada, aku tak pernah menyesal telah memiliki kalian semua" ujarnya sebelum bayangannya betul-betul menghilang dari bumi tertelan pancaran sang surya yang perlahan-lahan mulai menampakkan dirinya dari peraduannya.

============================= ===== T A M A T ======================================

Annyeong... saya datang lagi dengan fic yang gak jauh berbeda dari fic saya yang pertama. Hehe... tiba-tiba aja kepikiran buat fic kayak gini,,,,,,,

Saya mau mengucapkan terimakasih kepada semua yang mereview fic saya yang pertama, terima kasih karena sudah menyempatkan diri kalian untuk membaca dan mereviewnya (hah senang sekali rasanya... hehem ^^) .

Tak jauh berbeda dengan permintaan saya di fic yang pertama, saya mohon saran, kritik dan masukan untuk saya agar saya bisa membuat fic yang lebih baik lagi. Apalagi jika itu pujian,,,,,, wahhhhhhhhh... sangat diterima sekali (hehehe... ngarep).

Semoga kalian senang dan suka membacanya.

Review pleaseeeeeeea ^^.


End file.
